


drenched

by tiptoes



Series: Scisaac Week 2013 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Scisaac Week, Scisaac Week 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoes/pseuds/tiptoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott replays the scene in his head over and over. The last thing he expected was for Isaac to come all the way to his house from Derek’s loft downtown, especially with the weather like that.</p>
<p>("Missing Scenes Monday" of Scisaac Week 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	drenched

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT HAPPENED WHEN ISAAC WENT TO SCOTT'S HOUSE ALL WET AND HOT LOOKING? WELL WONDER NO MORE, BECAUSE THE ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION is probably not here because I can't write smut but. There's fluff?
> 
> Doesn't really follow canon? I mean Scott and Isaac are kind of dating in this.

_“I was wondering if I could ask you a favor.”_

Scott replays the scene in his head over and over. The last thing he expected was for Isaac to come all the way to his house from Derek’s loft downtown, especially with the weather like _that_. He’d looked so embarrassed too – like it was _his_ fault that Derek’s a huge asshole – when he asked if he could stay. The reason had been weird too (he was _kicked out?_ ). It’s suspicious behavior – even for Derek – and Scott knows what Derek’s like when is comes to his pack. He’s a freaking control freak.

The Alpha in Scott snarls, and he turns over on the sofa, almost falling off the edge. He sighs deeply, staring up at the ceiling. How the hell can Derek be such a dick? He kicks Isaac out when there’s a freaking _storm_ outside? Scott shakes his head, pushing the heels of his hands against his eyes. He’s too tired to give a shit about Derek’s motives right now. He just wants to know _why_ he would kick _Isaac_ out. Of all people.

Scott let Isaac take his bed – he was dripping wet and cold all-all _sad_ looking, okay? – and tiptoed past his mom’s room to go downstairs. Upstairs, he hears the shower start, and his toes curl. It’s early in the relationship, _way_ early, and he can’t help but feel a little _funny_ at the thought of Isaac in his shower, not wearing anything and–

Scott mentally slaps himself. Jesus, he hasn’t ever been this riled up before. Not even with Allison, where it was all new and fast and exciting. Maybe it’s a werewolf thing? Maybe he could ask Derek.

Wait, _no_. He was angry with Derek. He was angry with Derek for kicking his boyfriend out when it was cold and wet and windy outside. Who would even _do_ that? Has he even _seen_ Isaac’s face? Why would you kick out that face?

There are just some things in the world that Scott just doesn’t understand.

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Isaac can take care of himself when it comes to Derek. He doesn’t need Scott to baby him. But maybe it isn’t just a werewolf thing. Maybe Scott’s just a really protective boyfriend. God knows Stiles has complained about his worrying enough.

Scott’s ears perk up as he hears the shower turn off. He’d left a towel on the rack and a change of clothes on the bed. He remembers how Isaac looked when he opened the door. His thin white shirt clinging to _everything_ and his curls dripping water down his face and his eyes blue and sad and so so blue. Isaac’s own thin white shirt and jeans are hanging over his desk chair, and should be dry by morning. He hopes his clothes will fit Isaac. Isaac’s a bit broader and so _tall_ and Scott just–

Scott just needs to calm down and go to sleep.

Yeah.

Sleep.

The bed creaks under Isaac’s weight upstairs, and Scott groans.

* * *

 

“ _Scott!_ ”

Scott rubs his arm over his eyes, and yawns. He turns on his side, mumbling for five more minutes, and promptly falls off the sofa.

“Ow!” he exclaims, rubbing his head where it hit the coffee table.

He blinks up at his mother, who’s towering above him wearing an expression that could be exasperation? Fond exasperation? Scott sure hopes it’s fond exasperation?

Melissa sighs, gesturing for Scott to get up. He scrambles to his feet, and looks earnestly at her, his face the picture of innocence.

“Do you wanna explain what’s going on?” Melissa asks, and Scott furrows his brow.

“I don’t know?” he says. “Did I sleepwalk or something?”

“ _Scott!_ ” she said, patience going and going and gone. “I’m talking about _Isaac_. Who was on your _room_. Without me _knowing_.”

Scott looks over his mother’s shoulder, and sees Isaac leaning against the doorframe. Isaac gives him a sorry look – what’s up with all the sorry looks? – and shrugs. He runs his hand over his hair, still mussed from sleep. The movement of his arm makes the hem of the shirt rise just a little and he’s wearing _Scott’s shirt_ so it’s a little too small and holy shit that should _not_ be as hot as it is and Scott can’t look away from that sliver of skin just above Isaac’s sweatpants and–

Melissa snaps her fingers right by Scott’s ear and he jumps. He gives her a wounded look, and she just raises an eyebrow in response.

“I know that look young man, don’t think I don’t. Just – just tell me when your boyfriend stays over okay? I walked into your room to wake you up and I see someone who is _not you_ sleeping in your bed? Someone who happens to be your _boyfriend_? Cut me a little slack here, Scott,” Melissa says.

Scott nods, looking back at Isaac, who’s blushing. Scott realizes with a start that nobody’s really called Isaac his boyfriend before. “Yeah, sorry mom,” he says, but he’s still looking at Isaac.

Melissa turns to fix her stare on Isaac, who blinks at her and smiles sheepishly. She sighs, and shakes her head. “Stop it with the puppy eyes,” she says, pointing her finger. “I don’t want to know _why_ you were sleeping in Scott’s room, but I will say it again: _tell me_ next time! Honestly, I’m just glad I didn’t find you _both_ in the same bed–”

“Derek kicked Isaac out, mom,” Scott blurts out, and Isaac slumps his shoulder. _Shit_.

“What?” Melissa exclaims. “Are you kidding me? I mean, I figured you were staying over at his place but I thought pack took care of each other!”

Melissa turns to looks at her Scott over her shoulder. “That is right, right? Packs take care of each other?” She says quickly, and Scott nods.

Melissa shakes her head, and looks up at Isaac. “You know what?” she says, directing the question at both boys. “You’re gonna stay here. For as long as you need to. Just no-no _werewolfy_ shenanigans, alright? And make sure I don’t regret this.”

Scott’s eyes widen, and he grips Melissa’s hands. His grin is so wide Isaac’s cheeks are starting to hurt just looking at it, and he can’t help but grin back.

“Are you sure?” Isaac asks, uncertainty clouding over. “I mean, you really don’t ha–”

“Don't have to?” Melissa asks, tilting her head to the side. “Sweetie, _yes I do_. I can’t leave you living god knows where when you could be staying here! And I know that you’re gonna sneak in eventually, so why not let you?”

Isaac smiles gratefully – one of his wonderful, awkward, beautiful _Isaac_ smiles that makes Scott’s heart burst a bit – and Melissa smiles back, albeit tiredly.

“On one condition,” Melissa says after a while. “No sleeping in the same room. This separate level thing you’ve got going on? Keep it that way.”

Scott smiles and Isaac nods. “I think we can do that,” Scott says.

When Melissa leaves, Isaac presses a chaste kiss on Scott’s lips. It’s soft and sweet and slightly uncertain and Scott loves it. He loves the feeling that Isaac’s putting his trust in Scott’s hands, and now that he’s going to be _living_ with him–

“You really think we can do the whole separate rooms thing?” Isaac asks, breath warm against Scotts lips and Scott groans, flopping onto the couch as Isaac laughs at him.

_No_ , Scott thinks. _I don't think so at all._

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry
> 
> tumblr: xoxogossipenjolras


End file.
